


A Past not Worth Remembering

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, and a few others but they’re not as important, mentions of nazism, previously jewish medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: It isn’t very often that Medic is pushed over the edge. But certain words can do certain things to people- and he definitely isn’t an exclusion.





	A Past not Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> oof! first fic i’m posting on ao3. hope y’all think it’s ok! i know my writing isn’t jaw dropping or anything but hopefully someone gets a kick out of it.

“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut UP-“ Medic yelled angrily, face flushing with anger as he slammed BLU Soldier into the nearest wall. A good amount of mercs, from both teams, were startled to their feet as he quickly pulled out his Ubersaw and held it to his offender’s neck.  
“You will never, EVER, compare me to those people ever again. The nazis ruined my life. They ransacked my home. They killed my friends. They took my mother away from me, and you have the audacity to call me one?” He hissed. The others were suddenly snapped out of their momentary trance as he pressed the saw into the side of BLU Soldier’s neck. Not enough to fatally injure, respawn was off out of battle, he wasn’t a monster, but enough to draw blood.  
“Doc, calm down will ye?” Demo said, tentatively about to put a hand on Medic’s shoulder. He only shook his head as he pushed Demo away and angry tears started falling down his face.  
“No. No, I’m not going to calm down. Because if some bastard is going to insult me using the most traumatic experiences of my life, he can go to hell,” Medic said, pressing the saw ever so slightly deeper. An anxious whine came from the BLU as both Sniper and Engie tried to pry Medic off of him. Meanwhile, the rest of BLU team sat there, looking between themselves and back at the scene before them. They had seen the RED Medic angry before, they weren’t terribly anxious to intervene. When that evidently wasn’t working, Heavy took it upon himself to get up from where he was sitting and bat Sniper and Engie away, merely picking Medic up and throwing him over his shoulder.  
“Hey- Heavy, put me down!” Medic yelled, only for Heavy to pat his side.  
“I know you are upset doctor, but arguing will get you nowhere but with dead BLU. Administration surely would not want having to find replacement,” He chided, Medic sheepishly looking back up and feeling his face get even warmer. He knew Heavy was right- but that didn’t calm his nerves at all. Engie mumbled something to BLU Medic and Sniper, motioning to their Soldier. Medic couldn’t hear him but knowing his peace-keeper boyfriend, he was probably telling them to get him the hell out if there. They seemingly obliged, escorting him out of the meeting room, followed by the rest of the BLUs save for their Pyro.  
“Hrmm reeerree schfeerre ahbahh hhaaa” They called out.  
“‘S alright man. Just make sure he doesn’t say somethin like that again or else Doc might actually kill him next time,” Scout replied, the Pyro giving a thumbs up before hurrying after their teammates. The REDs then made their way back to base, Heavy putting Medic down once they got outside and giving him a pat on the head. As they walked, everyone idly chatted with one another, except for Medic who stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Demo and Engie looked at him wearily but said nothing. If Doc was in a mood like that, they found it best to not disturb him. As soon as they got inside, everyone split off into different directions- Scout and Pyro going to watch TV in the living room, Heavy going to his room to read a new book he had bought, Sniper and Spy going to do whatever the hell it is they did away from the group, and Soldier going to the kitchen to see if he could grab a quick snack. Meanwhile, Medic decided to hole himself up in the medical bay, Engie and Demo going to Engie’s workshop to drink a couple beers and wait for Medic’s mood to ride over- at least a little bit.  
After sobering up a bit, they went to the medibay, Demo knocking on the door before popping his head in.  
“Doc, ye in here?” He asked as he opened the door a bit wider to let Engie in. A hand waved from behind Medic’s desk in the corner, the two making their way there and peering over to see Medic slumped all the way down into his chair with his back flat against the seat. He had a beer in hand which he took a sip from, still deciding to remain silent as he stared blankly at his lap. Engie and Demo just turned to each other with a knowing look.  
“Somethin’ botherin ye Doc?” Demo asked as he took a seat on Medic’s desk. Engie, meanwhile, pulled up a spare chair, turning it backwards before sitting in it.  
“Mm,” was all that came from him in reply.  
“You wanna talk about it at all?” Engie asked. Medic took another sip of his beer. The three sat in silence for a good 2 minutes before Medic let out a sigh. He stuck his leg in the air before bringing it back down to push himself up, placing the bottle on his desk.  
“Promise you won’t think it’s silly?” He asked, pushing down his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
“Of course not Doc. If somethin’s makin you this upset, I wouldn’t think it’s silly,” Engie said, resting his head in his palm.  
Demo nodded in agreement. “Ye know you can tell us anythin Med,” He added.  
Medic kept his eyes closed for a moment before he pushed his glasses up.  
“I still dream about her,” He said.  
“Her? Who’s her?”  
“My mother.”  
The three stayed in almost painfully awkward silence again before Medic continued, “My mother was taken away to a concentration camp near the end of the war. I was out in the field as a combat medic so I didn’t find out until I got home two weeks after.”  
“Why did they take her away?” Engie asked gently. He could tell Medic was waiting for either of them to ask, as if he was second guessing himself about telling them all this.  
“Because we were Jewish. Ah- key word on were here. Her getting taken was the final straw in losing my faith,” He chuckled wryly, fishing out a thin golden necklace that held a star of david out of his pocket.  
“This was hers. She left it on the table in our house before she left.”  
“Jewish eh? Then how did... You know. How were you a combat medic?” Demo asked, reaching tentatively over for the necklace. Medic handed it to him as Engie moved his chair over so that he was closer. He offered his hand to Medic to hold, the other taking it gratefully as Demo inspected the jewelry he had been handed.  
“We had been hiding in the home of my mother’s non-Jewish friend inder the guise of running away to France. It had been going fairly well for a while but eventually, we were caught. So I offered to work for the division of the officers who had found us as a medic in exchange for me and my mother’s lives. With my flawless background as a doctor and their shortage of medical professionals, they couldn’t refuse,” Medic said. His jaw was clenched as he tried to prevent his emotions from getting the better of him.  
“Doc, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Engie mumbled softly, squeezing his hand tighter. Demo looked back to the necklace, carefully placing it on Medic’s desk as if it’d shatter if he did anything more. He then reached for Medic’s other hand, who took it as he closed his eyes. There was silence again but it was... nicer this time. After taking in a deep, almost shaky breath, Medic opened his eyes again.  
“Danke mein lieblings,” He said softly, letting go of his grip on Engie’s hand to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen down his face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
Engie got out of his seat while Demo slid off the desk, the both of them standing on either side of Medic’s chair before scooping him up into a hug. Medic made a small sound of surprise and Demo chuckled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Then it’s a good thing ye don’t have to find out.”


End file.
